Waiting for later
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: Based on spoilers and sneak peeks for 5x01 ... He sits watching, in the tender warmth and silence of his bedroom, as the smile breaks across her face.


Disclaimer: I CANT WITH ALL THE SNEAKS AND SPOILERS...where the hell is Monday?

* * *

He sits watching, in the tender warmth and silence of his bedroom, as the smile breaks across her face. Easy and loose, gentle confidence behind her movements. Her hands dropping into her lap, and, her little finger teasing his knee through the thin sheet once she is done with the buttons.

Palm drifting up her arm, Castle lets his finger curl at the edge of the white collar, lifting and sliding the material over her shoulder and he tries not to smile when she lets her face wash over with innocence and he asks, "So, what would you, umm, like to do today?"

Kate looks at him briefly, faux confusion playing behind her eyes before she lifts her head and stares off into the distance, pretending to contemplate any plan other than spending the day in bed ravishing him...being ravished, repeating a few of those things that they did the night before...maybe especially that one thing with...

"Umm," She says airily, smacking her lips around the word as he slides the white cotton lower, "I don't know, we could read?" She suggests, her head tilting back towards him.

He catches the look, the tease and coy, almost sly, tipping of her head, her eyes dancing with mischief...and why has she been hiding this part of herself away from him...he loves her. Kate can see that so clearly in the look he throws back at her, his little grin as he plays along.

And it dawns on her the only thing she wants to do if she gets him near those books will involve a lot of damaged covers, ripped pages and more than a few paper cuts...in painful, unusual places.

Kate lingers, finding it so easy to just sit here and stare at him as they make inane babbling, bantering conversation about crawling back into bed together.

It's easier than she expected it would be, but maybe she's making it easy by making it simple, open and honest and still amazingly, wantonly, deliciously craving his kiss.

His touch.

Everything.

"We could watch T.V?" Castle responds, his voice lifting the words as they drift between them, as if it's the most normal thing in the world. His hand drawing the shirt further down her arm until his fingers rest at her elbow.

He makes soft circles with his thumb, skimming the groove and plump pliant flesh, as his head fills with visions of her spread out beneath him on the couch...wearing nothing but that shirt, laying open at her sides, revealing the expanse of bare skin from the curve of her breast to the silky softness of her thigh.

"Yeah, we could get something to eat." Kate pouts her lips at the suggestion, shrugging her arm up and out of the sleeve, watching the way Castle's eyes blaze down the length of her exposed shoulder as he nods his agreement.

"We could do that...Yeah..."

"Yeah." They speak at the same time and it bursts her heart wide open, flooding her with light and love. Then, as one, they move towards each other quickly.

Kate smiles, lips peeling back across her teeth, giving into the brilliant bright happiness that just keeps coming at her in waves...glorious skin tingling waves that flutter over her arms and legs like phantom reminders of his fingers.

Kate's eyes zero in on his mouth, the soft pout of his lower lip that waits for her, heart hammering in her chest and the beautiful love filled smile not going anywhere.

But it's good , better than good, when his own smile is suddenly rising to meet hers. The zing of fresh coffee still kicking in and Castle's hot breath caressing her face, her hand climbing up his thigh as she slides nearer.

Kate lets her eyes close, anticipation and the delicious warmth of need and want firing through her veins, swirling in a heated circle in the pit of her stomach when she hears Castle's inhale and she opens her mouth a little wider to...

A door slams loudly making him jump back and her eyes squeeze shut for a second before she smiles at him, watching the way his head snaps towards the door and the noise.

"RICHARD?"

She could laugh, she really could, her eyes unable to tear themselves away from his face, clinging to the changing contours as long as she can. The widening of his eyes, the crinkles different to when he smiles, hold her attention.

She beams at him, now that she is allowed...she has finally given herself permission to dive in and stare at him as long and eventually as creepily as she likes.

It's his mother - typical -

"I'm homme."

So Kate gives in and does, kind of smiling into the warmth that emanates from him as he looks steadfastly at his bedroom door. Kate lets her gaze follow his and lingers on the doorway waiting for his mother to enter...a little unorthodox greeting considering, but one they'll get over...

"OH my god."

His hand, the one that had been pleasantly trip trailing along her back is suddenly shoving her hard, his knees to her thighs pressing against her as he hurls them both off of the bed...

"Weeaaaa..." She screeches in shock as she flies...

Into a jumbled heap with Castle at her back, landing on the white rug on the floor, just avoiding the wooden boards and inevitable friction burns that would ensue.

He huffs, dragging the sheet around himself like a toga and Kate glares at him pulling the shirt tight but it covers...not much, so she grabs for the pillow too jumping to her feet following Castle, blowing her hair out of her eyes as she rises from behind his bed.

Their gazes trained on the door...waiting.

Kate spins then, glaring for all she's worth, "What the hell was that?"

"I panicked." He screeches, turning to face her. "You have to hide." Castle says, his head darting back and forth between the semi naked ex detective and the bedroom door where his mother is bound to appear any second...

It's just her way, to fling herself full force between them at the most inconvenient moments.

"Kate. That woman is..." He lifts his hands, losing his grip on the sheet toga and it slips exposing more his back, his chest, to her and he gestures wildly above his head as if that should explain everything.

"Your mother." Kate replies, begging her lips not to quirk up and give away the fact that this is ridiculous, and kind of fun, and silly and perfect and them, so very very this version of them.

"Insane and crazy." He clarifies as if Kate might be suffering from just a smidge of the same thing as his Mother.

He can't let her find them like this, it will be a thing, a great big massive production of _congratulations darling_ and_ it's about time _ and then that scarily slow perusal of how naked they actually are before she makes some inappropriate comment.

Afterall he's not her son for nothing. A lot of who he is as a person stems from his mother, and he glances back at Kate, he doesn't want to thrust her into this level of craziness just yet.

"And this..." Castle lets his hand drift between them catching at her hand, his eyes running down the length of her body. The bare shoulders, naked legs, the shadowed curve of her throat as she clutches the pillow tighter, and he growls...forgetting where he was going with the conversation because Kate is semi naked and...

The is whole other level of crazy.

Another low down and deep grumble leaves his chest, anger rising at being disturbed AGAIN, annoyance mixing through with a little pain as his eyes darken...Hard and harsh arousal swamping his system.

Just enough to make her surge onto her toes, rising to meet him when his hand slides into her hair.

"It's new and..." His lips ghost over hers slowly as they start walking backwards, his voice low and still somewhat sleepy, dreamily weaving it's way into her ears, "I don't want to share it yet." He says breathily as her back hits something solid behind her.

Sparks of memory ignite, fire rippling through her system, and her knees all but give out on her just from thinking about what happened the last time he had her pressed up against a door.

"So please Kate for the love of..." his hand skims her stomach, clutching at the shirt again, "well_ me_ will you please _hide_."

The hand at her waist moves around her, sliding open the door of his closet silently and the tip tapping of his mothers heels draws closer. Castle risks it, because in truth he will always risk it with her, _for _ her, and he pulls Kate to him fully.

The skin of their chests, exposed to one another, collides as they surge upwards, his thumb to her jaw holding her in place as her fingers grip tight to the muscle at the back of his neck.

Their mouths connect, urgent and hasty, teeth catching, no artistry or patience in the movements, they hungrily steal what they need from the other. Kate somehow manages to get a hand between them, skimming low to the quivering muscles in his abdomen and with a heavy grunt Castle forces her backwards again, his hands tight to her shoulders.

"Please?" He whispers, teeth skimming her lip and biting down before he lets go and nods behind her, watching as she turns away from him.

"In your closet?" She asks incredulously, her hand dropping to her hip, pillow discarded at her feet and the white shirt hanging wide open, "you want me to HIDE in your-"

"Kate pleaseeee." Castle begs his eyes roaming her exposed body, not sure exactly what's he pleading for, but she takes a small step back and his eyes dance, encouraged by the movement.

"You're gonna owe me big time for this Castle." She can't believe she is actually giving in to this insanity, letting him back her into a soft pile of hanging coats, his hands lingering on the door.

He nods, his head twisting to scan over his shoulder before flitting back, "I will owe you whatever you want Kate, pleaseee..."

"You will...make this up to me." She says stepping back again, trying to avoid tripping over his haphazardly kicked off shoes and a box, something large, and she stumbles, he grabs her hand and steadies her.

"I _will_ make it up to you." Castle promises, pulling her to him by the hem of her shirt, his lips hard against hers for a second, in a bruising kiss before he steps back, smiles sheepishly and shuts the door in her face.

"You're damn right you will." She grumbles, just as she hears Martha call out to him again from the other room, her voice barely there as it filters through the closed closet door.

Kate leans back a little more, shuffling her feet and trying to find a comfortable position somewhat squished with Castle's vast array of shirts and ties. All soft at her back, before she inhales the scent of him deeply and smiles.

Not at all bothered that he owes her one..._several_.

In fact he can spend the rest of the day making it up to her in_ every way imaginable_...

* * *

But the door slides open again, and Castle steps back into view, his eyes wide as he thrusts her leather jacket and jeans at her, a boot, her underwear and ...seriously, this is ridiculous.

Kate lets loose a rumble from the back of her throat, a near growl that stops him in his tracks, and there is nothing he can do when she grabs a fistful of the white sheet of his toga and yanks him towards her.

"Kate?" He cries, stumbling heavily into her, but she turns him, her back to the door as she deftly slides it closed with her foot.

"If I'm hiding so are you." She states fiercely, closing the small distance between them, dragging her hands up his chest. "If we're in this, we are in it together..." Her lips skim his jaw and his eyes slam shut, the woman is insane, crazy...her hands tug at the toga, wonderful, warm and so soft.

"Alexis is here." He bites out regretting it immediately as her hands freeze, her mouth open against his skin.

"What?" Kate jumps back, her eyes widen, his panic and earlier freak out finally seeping through, little bubbles of alarm bursting in her chest...oh god...his mother is one thing, but his kid? Whilst she's...Kate looks down tugging the shirt around her body.

"I gotta leave." She barks at him, and he nods.

"Yuhuh...now...fast." He turns on the spot grabbing clothes.

Kate's eyes falling to the shirt, dark blue and evilly tempting...no no no.

"Get dressed," He hisses, grabbing pants and heading back into his bedroom, "I'll...distract them so you can sneak out."

"Castle?"

Her voice stops him dead and he turns back, watches as she widens her eyes and gesticulates with her hands...insanity, crazy, _what is going on?_ and... _what the hell are we doing?_ All mixed up with _we were supposed to spend the day together._

He steps forwards, fists full of clothes and he somehow manages to juggle them all into one arm so his he can lift his free hand and cup her cheek. "Later." He promises, his heart and soul behind the word, truth blossoming in her eyes and she smiles, cheeks lifting as she presses her face in the width of his palm and nods her head.

"Later." Kate breathes, before shoving at his chest, laughing at the darker smudges of blue that have infiltrated his pupils, "Later...later ...just goooo..." She shoves him away again and he leaves, dragging on his clothes before he tumbles out of his bedroom door.

* * *

Damp denim clings to her legs, as she yanks on her socks, jumps to her feet and shrugs the shirt over her head.

Where are her boots?

She spins on the ball of her foot, spots one sticking out of his closet...the other...

By the nightstand.

Her jacket on the chair by his bed and she's ready.

Bundling the boots and coat into a ball she sticks her head out of the door, catches the end of their conversation

"...and that's...on me." Castle says. And screw it she's going for it, running on her tiptoes the wooden floor beneath her socked feet and ... oh crap...She skids to a stop as realization dawns...

She catches Castle's eye across the room, pats down her chest as the panic rises, mounting and crap crap crap...

Where the hell did she leave her bra?

Oh right, across the top of the lamp by his bed, Kate turns and runs back into his bedroom, snagging the black lace and stuffing it under her jacket.

She re-enters the room a few seconds later just as Martha is turning to face her...crap crap...

"...get you a couple of aspirin."

Castle reaches out and grabs his mother by the arm, yanking her back with enough force to make her yelp in surprise.

"No no no no..." He states as both his mother and daughter look at him in shock, "I think it's better if she...suffers through it..."

Kate rolls her eyes, but take the opportunity he is presenting her with, opening the door and slipping through it, her eyes lifting to meet Castle's quickly before she closes the door, smiling and shaking her head at the sheer improbability of the situation, before she clicks it shut quietly behind her and leans against it.

She takes a breath and pushes away, heading for the elevator and as the doors slide shut in front of her Kate feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Pulling it from her jacket she taps the screen and reads the message.

_I cannot wait until later..._

Unable to resist, her tongue peeking through her teeth as she smiles down at her phone, Kate taps out her response, wishing she could see his face when he reads it.

* * *

Upstairs, as he extols the virtues of greasy food to help cure hangovers, Castle grins down at the flashing device before him, thumb dragging across the screen and choking out a cough when he reads her response.

_You have no idea._  
_xx_


End file.
